Une lourde responsabilité
by Ga3lle
Summary: Petite ficlette sous forme de one-shot et petite introspection d'Ichigo lors d'un combat.


**Petite fiction sûrement un peu OOC que j'ai retrouvée sur mon ordi en faisant un peu de rangement dans mes fichiers. Autant vous dire que ça date un peu !**

**Bien entendu, les personnages sont à Tite Kubo et bien que cela s'avére tentant, je ne peux me les approprier.**

**Bonne lecture et si jamais vous avez des commentaires, ce sera un grand plaisir pour moi de les lire. =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Personne n'a dit que c'était facile. Mais personne non plus n'a jamais énoncé le fait que ce serait si difficile. Pourtant, il s'accroche. Tout est une question de mental. C'est prouvé. Scientifiquement. Oui, c'est connu, même si vous perdez des litres de sang mais que votre mental est bon, inébranlable alors ce sera comme si rien ne se passait.<p>

Alors, il s'accroche à cette idée mensongère que tout dépend de notre aptitude à appréhender les choses et se relève en tentant d'ignorer que le fluide vital, de son corps, se répand en gouttes.

Il les voit. Ils ont tous le regard braqué sur lui. Il peut y lire tout ce qui repose sur ses épaules d'adolescent. Las, il a envie de leur rappeler: "J'ai dix-sept ans. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans."

Jamais il ne s'est encore senti aussi faible. Misérable. Mais surtout jamais encore n'a-t-il ressenti cette envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. De les laisser planter là se dépatouiller tous seuls.

La vérité c'est qu'il a peur. Peut-on le lui reprocher ? Non. Cet homme qui se dresse face à lui a une aura terrifiante. Immensément terrifiante.

Est-ce pour cela que ses membres tremblent, que la sueur perle le long de sa colonne vertébrale ? Il s'avance néanmoins en raffermissant sa prise sur son zanpakutoh. Son coeur joue du tambour. Soudain, il a comme une vision de lui. C'est comme s'il était sorti de son corps et qu'il n'était plus qu'un simple spectateur, hors de danger. Il se regarde. Il se voit, tremblant, apeuré. Pathétique. Est-ce lui dont les bras sont parcourus de frisson, est-ce lui ce garçon que la peur paralyse ?

Un sursaut de fierté envahit son être tandis qu'il réintègre son corps et la réalité. L'hésitation disparait de son regard qui se teinte d'une rage nouvelle. La ligne de ses lèvres se durcit, ses sourcils, plus que jamais, se fronçent tandis qu'Aizen, souriant, s'avance sous les volutes de poussière soulevées par un précédent assaut.

Aizen, au sommet de sa force. Mais Ichigo n'est plus impressionné. L'ardeur qui l'anime balaie toute trace de peur ou de doute. Sans prêter attention à Aizen, il fixe son regard sur les spectateurs anxieux. Croise le regard de Rukia, grave et crispée. Il l'interpelle:

- Hé ! Arrête d'angoisser, baka !

L'assemblée est éberluée et Aizen, quoiqu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, est fortement mécontent de se voir méprisé de la sorte. Rukia revient vite de sa surprise et réplique:

- Baka toi-même ! J'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter !

Ces paroles résonnent étrangement dans la ville. Deux pas de shunpo et la petite Shinigami est aux côtés du jeune humain.

- Car tu vas gagner, n'est-ce-pas Ichigo ?

La confiance et l'espoir illuminent le visage fatigué de Rukia. Et elle semble empreinte d'une beauté plus éclatante. Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher de la dévisager. Pour un peu, il tendrait la main pour lui caresser la joue. Juste pour voir si elle est _vraie_...

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, il se bat de toutes ses forces.

Aux oreilles de Rukia, perçe une voix inconnue:

_Il va gagner, Rukia. Il va gagner juste pour avoir le plaisir que tu le traites encore d'idiot. Il va gagner juste pour te voir encore lui sourire. Il va gagner pour le bien de tout le monde, mais au fond...il va surtout gagner pour toi._

Rukia n'est pas sûre mais lorsqu'elle tourne la tête pour voir qui lui chuchote ces mots, il lui semble apercevoir une ombre d'une blancheur immaculée et aux yeux d'une acuité aiguë. L'ombre lui adresse un sourire moqueur et s'en va rejoindre son roi.

Sur la joue de Rukia, une tâche de sang contraste sur la peau laiteuse. Ichigo l'a tendu, cette main. Ichigo l'a touché, cette joue. Elle était réelle. Et il a compris qu'il se battrait pour que cette réalité demeure.


End file.
